Vehicle aerodynamic assemblies, such as rear wings and rear spoilers, have become increasingly desirable for use on street legal passenger vehicles because of their aerodynamic and aesthetically pleasing qualities. Water may accumulate on a surface of an airfoil of the aerodynamic assembly during rainfall events or car wash events. If not managed, the water can degrade the surface finish of the aerodynamic assembly, cause mold/mildew, reduce aesthetics, etc. This can ultimately lead to customer dissatisfaction.